Hot and Heavy Honeymoon
by Woody K
Summary: Lars and Bylara make love after their wedding. Request from SquidBaggerofWoomyandNgyesness.


After Lara asked Bylara to be his wife, they shared a beautiful wedding and a super hot honeymoon at a five star resort.

Lars started to get hard looking at Bylara strip and get naked, seeing her naked body and her curves that were accentuated. He took her hand and shared an embraced. Bylara gave Lars a naughty smile as she felt his hardness poking her belly.

Their lips met in a fiery kiss as Lars brought his hand to Bylara's drenched vagina, towards the radiating heat between her legs. Lars could actually feel her pussy pulsing and he smeared her creamy wetness all over her lips and pushed two fingers inside Bylara, who let out a deep guttural moan and arched her back as Lars fucked her with his fingers. Bylara's throaty gasps were music to Lars's ears and he moved his fingers faster, smirking at the debased look on her face.

When Lars pulled his hand out of her vulva, he asked Bylara to roll over for him on the bed. Bylara lied and was panting with lust as Lars's eyes were glazed. He got on top of her, cover Bylara's naked body with his equally naked bod. They smelled her pungent juices on his fingers as Bylara grab his dick firmly and started pumping it furiously.

Bylara couldn't help but gasp as Lars started nibbling her neck and playing with her swollen breasts like putty. Lars took his time, slowly moving down her neck, grazing her sensitive skin with his lips and teeth. Her scent mixed with some body wash from a shower they had earlier washed over Lars, whose dick started throbbing out of arousal.

Lars felt his breath get knida shallow as he inhaled deeply, they have never felt so hot for each other before. Sensing his need for release, Bylara raised her arms above her head as Lars tickled her shaved armpits. It felt so crazy, but they could not help themselves and they didn't even care what was happening anymore. The heady smell was making both of them light headed and horny beyond imagination.

After a while of tickling and flailing around, Lars asked his wife to spread her legs as wide as she possibly could. Her pussy was glistening as Lars plunged into her with all his strength. The smell of sex heavily polluted the air and room as their sweaty bodies slapped against each other.

While fucking, Bylara wrapped her legs around her husband as he grabbed her shoulders and pounded into her mercilessly. Lars had his face buried deep in Bylara's neck and he can hear her pussy squelching with every thrust. Bylara begged Lars to speed up and his breathing started becoming ragged, bringing him closer to suffocation and unconsciousness. He felt Bylara's body tense under him and her back started arching as she had a crashing orgasm on approach. Feeling Bylara about to cum, Lars blew his load deep inside her pussy before she could climax.

Bylara caresses his hair as Lars was slowly catching his breath. Lars looked at his naked wife and she give him a warm smile, he told her how much he loved her as she gently stroked his back. She kissed Lars all over his face and responded by telling him how how amazing it was to be with him, to feel him and to touch him. As Lars embraced Bylara tightly, he confided in her that he never wanted to let go, she smiled and told him that he didn't have to.

There was so much warmth from Bylara and it was so soothing against his body and Lars start getting hard again. Bylara laughed and teased him how much his dick has waited for another climax even though they just had one. She sat up and pushed Lars down, he put his hands behind his head as he lied on the bed, but then jumped a little as Bylara traced her fingernails on his inner thighs and told Lars to relax as he felt her hot breath on his balls.

Lars felt Bylara push his legs back and he sighed expectantly as she spread his legs and licked his penis. His mind became flooded with pleasure as he felt her twirl her tongue on his cock while she fondle his ball sack. Bylara felt his legs shaking as she kept going, she scooped out some of her wetness with two fingers and smeared it on Lars's shaft. He look at Bylara pleadingly as she plunged your mouth on his cock, spreading his legs and making his dick twitch, she also pinched his nipples and jacked him off with her lips and tongue. Soon, Lars was getting dizzy with all the sensations racing through him.

Eventually, her blowjob pushed Lars over the edge and she backed away as he spurted ropes of thick cum all over Bylara's belly. After his climax, she started slurping his dick again. Lars wrapped his legs around her neck, lightly gagging her on his cock as she fucked his penis with her mouth until he blew his seed again.

They gently kissed, stating their eternal love for each other before they slipped into a deep sleep.


End file.
